I Am Not A Robot
by LoserFahcee
Summary: Like most teenage girls, Tori is misunderstood. Behind her cheery demeanor, all she craves is for someone to accept her for who she is. She soon crosses paths with the unpredictable, screwed up Eli Goldsworthy, and he helps her realize certain things. She's hiding a secret from everyone, but will she confide in him before it's too late? Can these two find love in a hopeless place?


**A/N:** This is something new that I decided to try. You'll either love or hate the ship Elori (Eli + Tori). This story takes place after Clare and Eli have broken up, and before the uniform policy at Degrassi is revoked. Of course we all know that Eli wrecked his hearse when Clare broke up with him, but in this story he has obtained new one. I couldn't just have him riding around in any old car now. (; Anyhow enjoy, and review! ( :

* * *

**Eli's P.O.V**

My head was buried in one of the comic books that Adam and I were currently obsessed with as I let my feet unconsciously guide me down the dreaded hallways of Degrassi community school. Every once in a while I would stop reading and look up, and instantly be blinded by the distasteful bright yellow color of the uniform shirts that they brutally forced upon the freshman this year. I swung the keys to my hearse Morty Jr. in my right hand and chuckled to myself as I submerged myself deeper into a world full of speech bubbles and exaggerated cartoons. I was so preoccupied that I completely failed to recognize the fact that I had walked right into someone until I heard her high pitched girly whine.

"Oh my gosh, do you watch where you're going much? What's so interesting about that stupid comic book?" she interrogated, hand placed on her hip

I blinked at her in confusion and placed my hand upon my heart as if in utter disbelief. "I think the correct question is what's not to love about this 'stupid comic book'. It's a classic."

"It's dorky."

"I'm sorry it's not one of your substanceless Gossip Girl novels."

She narrowed her eyes at me and gasped. "How rude!"

She was a part of the yellow shirt wearing clan of immature people that inhabited this school. She had dark brown wavy tresses of hair, and pretty brown eyes. I guess you could say she had the exotic look going for her.

"Sorry Freshie," I responded, and continued walking.

"Wait, so you're not even going to help me pick up my books? How non gentleman like of you."

I turned back and glanced down at her feet, and low and behold, there laid her books in a disorganized fashion.

I smirked, and went to pick them up. "Eli Goldsworthy, book picker upper at your service." I bowed and gently handed her books to her.

She tilted her head, and studied me for a while with this look in her eyes. My hand instantly went to my face, feeling for anything out of the ordinary. When I felt nothing, I just shrugged.

Her eyes lit up. "Aren't you friends with that Adam kid? The one I tried to set my friend Tristan up with?"

"Yup. That was horrible of you, you know. Assuming Adam was gay and all."

"Well crucify me. It's not every day you see an openly transgender kid."

We made our way through the double doors and out the school.

"It's not every day you see a girl who openly hates comic books," I retorted, smirking.

"I never said I hated them. You have to admit they're pretty childish though."

"I've been reading them for years and I regret nothing."

Tori rolled her eyes as we approached Morty Jr. She scrutinizingly looked at it, and then looked back at me.

"I think it's—"

"Insert disgusted insult at the beep," I humored.

"Fab. I think it's Fab."

I raised my eyebrows at her, holding back a laugh. "Fab?"

"Yes, it's different. It has this _je ne sais quoi_ about it."

"Um… thanks," I responded pleasantly surprised.

"You're welcome. Oh there's Maya. TTYL Eli!" she chirped. And like that she was gone, bouncing towards her blonde haired companion.

"TTYL," I echoed quietly, shaking my head in part amusement and disbelief.

Seconds later Adam approached me with Dave by his side.

"So we're making friends with the Gossip Squad now Eli?" Adam grinned.

"Yeah, our next meeting is next Friday actually. We'll be having crumpets and tea with a side of you're-a-moronic-idiot."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Dave, pounding my fist. "You've got to admit that girl is pretty fine."

Adam raised his eyebrows in accusation.

"Not as fine as Ali of course," Dave added quickly.

As if on cue Alli showed up, and gave Dave a quick peck on the lips. "Damn straight. Who exactly are we talking about?"

"This Freshman named Tori that Eli wants to bone," Adam supplied.

Alli's eyes widened in amusement.

"Quit it Adam. Not only am I pretty sure that's illegal, but I barely know the girl. Besides, she's not my type."

"Then whats your type?" inquired Dave.

"Clare," Alli and Adam said in unison, then high fived.

"Okay now that was uncalled for!"

"No, crashing your old hearse into a brick wall is uncalled for."

"Keep it up wise guy, you'll find yourself walking home," I said swinging my keys around.

Adam laughed. "Yes your majesty."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's all for now guys. Leave reviews and constructive criticism. I have high expectations for this story. Sayonara! ( :


End file.
